Balada Perjaka
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kuroo mengaku lurus. Dia tidak doyan laki, tapi doyan sama Tsuki. [KuroTsuki untuk #EventGarisMiring]


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Warning** : BL/Slash; **KuroTsuki** ; humor absurd; bisa jadi OOC.

* * *

 **BALADA PERJAKA**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

Didedikasikan untuk **Event Garis Miring**

.

* * *

.

Tsukishima tahu Kuroo memang begitu orangnya, menyebalkan dan jahil. Lebih lagi kalau sudah tertawa, berisik sekali. Pokoknya bikin senewen. Tsukishima mana bisa bersantai sambil mendengarkan musik seperti biasa kalau Kuroo terus-menerus mengganggu. Ada saja yang diperbuat, tiba-tiba mengirim pesan tidak penting, tiba-tiba minta dicium. Aneh sekali.

Semuanya bermula saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di kedai kopi. Pertemuan paling menjengkelkan. Padahal Tsukishima baru saja mau mengawali kehidupan tenangnya di Tokyo, memulai kuliah dan lulus dengan nilai baik (kalau bisa). Rencana yang terbilang sederhana. Tapi rencana itu tampaknya terlalu muluk kini. Kuroo seakan ada di mana-mana, mengintilinya, menyuruh dia buat datang ke Sweetish Balck Café.

Huh, apa-apaan nama kafe norak itu. Tsukishima bahkan nyaris yakin yang dimaksud itu ialah Black—bukannya Balck seperti yang tertera pada papan di atas pintu masuk. Memalukan kalau dipikir-pikir. Tapi dia tidak mau banyak berkomentar. Salah-salah Kuroo berpikir yang tidak-tidak, mengira ia diam-diam peduli. Aslinya tidak sama sekali. Maaf saja ya.

Namun, bukan Kuroo Tetsuro namanya kalau tidak menyebalkan. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal, mendadak telepon. Kangen, katanya. Kalau dekat sudah tentu Tsukishima akan melayangkan tinju penuh cinta ke wajah yang selalu tersenyum menjengkelkan itu. Sampai gigi depannya rontok kalau mampu, biar Kuroo tidak bisa sok ganteng lagi di depannya.

 _Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, kau masih saja kaku. Apa aku perlu mengajarimu agar bersikap lemah-lembut, hmm, Megane-chan?_

Tuh, bagaimana tidak menyebalkan. Tsukishima dibikin melipat wajah, padahal hari masih pagi. Harusnya pagi-pagi begini dia bersemangat (atau begitulah kira-kira, walau mukanya tetap datar seakan berpikir betapa membosankan hidup ini). Tsukishima memang begitu. Kuroo juga begitu. Sudah tahu mudah terpancing, masih saja usil mengganggu. Belum tahu rasanya dilempar sepatu, sih. Dilemparnya ke wajah sampai ada bekasnya.

Balada pagi menjengkelkan rupanya belum tuntas. Tsukishima berniat tidak membawa ponsel saat kuliah hari ini, dia ogah diganggu. Pokoknya dia pikir ide itu cukup bagus. Paling-paling Kuroo mencerocos panjang-lebar di telepon, bertanya ini-itu mengenai ketidak-hadirannya waktu Kuroo melakukan panggilan atau mengirim pesan.

Tapi bekas pemain Nekoma itu ternyata lebih pintar (kadang-kadang).

Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan pintu. Menunggu. Asap rokok mengepul tidak karuan. Tsukishima semakin jengkel. Kalau boleh membunuh orang, dia pasti sudah membunuh Kuroo. Mencabik-cabiknya, apa pun itu asal pria menyebalkan tersebut tak lagi mengganggu hidupnya. Nah, lihatlah betapa menjengkelkan muka Kuroo saat ini, menatap datar dengan senyum miring khas. Tsukishima sudah ancang-ancang kaki andaikata Kuroo menyerangnya. Dia mau menendang masa depan pria itu kalau perlu, biar tidak bisa bikin anak orang bunting.

(Walau Tsukishima tidak mungkin bunting, tapi kemungkinan diperkosa tentu ada).

Huh, kenapa jauh sampai ke sana. Ini 'kan bukan cerita sedih. Jatuhnya malah drama opera sabun yang setiap hari tayang pukul tujuh hingga sepuluh malam itu. Lagi pula mengerikan rasanya kalau kisah pria memperkosa pria dijadikan drama televisi, nanti komunitas ibu-ibu berpikiran lurus akan memprotes, takut anak lelaki mereka terjangkit penyakit humu. Padahal sudah jelas itu bukan penyakit. Kalau benar penyakit, seharusnya Kuroo sudah sembuh.

Kuroo tidak mengaku, walau dia bilang dia itu Tsukishimaseksual. Konyol sekali jika diingat-ingat. Bilang begitu dengan wajah lempeng. Tidak doyan laki, doyannya cuma sama Tsuki. Siapapun pasti ingin muntah pas mendengarnya. Tsukishima 'kan laki. Pasti mata Kuroo mulai rabun. Jelas-jelas minggu lalu dia berhasil meraba anu-nya. Laki 'kan punya anu. Ituloh, pentungan.

Aduh, jangan diingat adegan menjijikkan macam begitu. Untungnya Tsukishima sempat kabur cantik setelah menjedukkan kepala mereka. Kuroo dijamin _keliyengan_. Pokoknya _absurd_. Selain menyebalkan dan jahil, Kuroo juga ternyata humu mesum. Pegang-pegang adik orang padahal sudah punya adik sendiri (gede pula). Dasar tidak tahu diri. Tidak tahu apa, Tsukishima diam-diam iri.

"Yo, Hime-chan. Hari ini pun kau terlihat menggemaskan."

Kaki kanan Tsukishima mulai terbang, siap-siap mendobrak selangkangan. Namun sialnya berhasil ditangkis. Kuroo sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyebalkan daripada kemarin, sumpah. Lebih-lebih pas memegang kakinya. Dipegang-pegang, diraba-raba. Aduh, tolong, siapa yang mau menoyor kepala Kuroo sampai terpelanting ke belakang. Nanti dikasih permen kaki gratis deh. Satu biji saja tapi ya.

"Lepaskan kakiku, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo berlagak berpikir. "Kau sendiri yang menyodorkan kakimu. Mana bisa aku melepaskannya secara cuma-cuma."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Tsukishima bergerak-gerak brutal. Lama-lama dia bisa jatuh kalau harus menahan beban tubuhnya hanya dengan satu kaki. Kuroo memegang lebih kuat.

"Akan kulepaskan, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Tsukishima ingin meludah. Raut wajahnya semakin kesal saja. Dia tidak terima dilecehkan begini. Apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuanya nanti. Tidak lucu kalau mereka menangis tersendu-sendu karena anak perjaka mereka di-anu humu mesum ini. Apa kabar bokong.

Namun rupanya Kuroo tidak menunggu Tsukishima menjawab. Dengan senyum miring, mantan pemain inti Nekoma itu menunjuk ke arah bibirnya sendiri. Tsukishima sudah bisa menebak apa yang mau dikatakan Kuroo.

"Sun dulu dong."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsukishima langsung mencium bibir Kuroo. Iya, mencium bibir. Tapi pakai telapak tangan. Keras dan kencang, sampai mengeluarkan suara geplak nyaring. Akhirnya, untuk kedua kali, Tsukishima berhasil kabur dari jelmaan kucing hitam terkutuk itu. Selamat mencoba lagi di lain hari, Kuroo! Tetap semangat, ya! Tertanda, Hinata Shouyo.

 **11:58 PM – 25 August 2016**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Maafkan hamba, otak lagi geser (tapi kini sedang dalam masa perbaikan). Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis di Fandom Hq. Tolong jangan siksa saya karena sudah membuat cerita mengerikan ini, sempay-tachi.

Salam hormat,

Ken.


End file.
